That Rainy Day
by SukiKyoufu
Summary: I told you so... the words Ginjo would often hear from Tsukishima. Those four important words that he never listened too maybe if he had things would be different.. maybe it would of gone differently


_Author's note: This was just a little drabble that i was prompted for on tumblr, i rather liked it and since there was no Ginjo and Tsukishima pairings on here, i thought i'd upload it so i hope you guys enjoy xD_

* * *

Inwardly sighing to himself Ginjo knew the words that would come out of the others mouth as the down pour of rain was upon them. _I told you so..._ those four simple words that would come out of the slender male. He knew it would happen; it was inevitable but still he opened up the umbrella without a complaint, sharing it with his companion. Yes they had to share; it would have been much simpler had Ginjo listened to Tsukishima earlier. But did he listen? No… so here they were sharing a rather small umbrella in the soaking wet rain. If Ginjo had heeded Tsukishima's words earlier there would not be a problem but here they were stuck together in the rainfall. Watching on as the streets started to flood with water, puddles growing at fast rates. No one was around for miles, they had fled from the sudden burst of rain, it was understandable at the rate it fell… not something you'd want to be caught in.

But here they were stuck in the heavy fall of rain in a rather empty street, sharing a measly small umbrella; which barely fit Ginjo when he was under it alone let alone sharing it with two people. Rain was coming down harder pelting the umbrella with such a force. Ginjo could see that both their arms were getting soaked since they stuck out the side of the brolly. Picking up on that fact Ginjo silently let him take control of the umbrella, moving out into the downpour so the other could have shelter. Placing his hands in his pockets it only took him a few steps before he was soaked to the bone. He could hear the protests of Tsukishima calling him an idiot for such a foolish act but Ginjo walked on forcing the male to follow his footsteps.

Holding his hand up he signalled Tsukishima to be quiet, to hold in his protests and name calling. Glancing back at the male he gave him a smirk, "Bit of rain never hurt anyone" his voice rung through the rain reaching the others ears, though of course he was met with a frown accompanied with a small tut at the end. "You could catch a death"

That was the reply Ginjo was met with, no caring words like I'll make room so you don't get ill… or how about I at least give you my jacket. But Ginjo would not have Tsukshima any other way. Deep down he knew the words Tsukishima spoke were caring though to others it would seem cold, almost harsh Ginjo knew it was his way of caring, he had raised him after all. Back then it was easier to share an umbrella on days like this, Ginjo remembered clear as day the young child gripping his hand whilst they walked underneath the umbrella together. He had always vowed to protect Tsukishima, to look after him make sure of his well-being. It was at times like this he would put the other first, though he made it look like something completely different Ginjo could always count on the fact Tsukishima knew it was out of caring, they both had a silent understanding.

Even when a dripping wet Ginjo walked through the door to their apartment, Tsukishima still had a scowl upon his face, mumbling about getting water and dirt everywhere. Ginjo could hear the other male calling through reminding him to place the sopping wet clothes in the bath at least. Though of course they both knew Ginjo wouldn't do that, he'd leave his clothes wherever he took them off. This time it was the bedroom, because by that point all Ginjo wanted to do was lay down. He'd never admit out loud he felt ill after walking all that time in the rain, he just knew the words he'd receive. I told you so… which of course would be accompanied with a scowl or frown but he could tell the concern that would be behind it.

No one had noticed the time had slipped by, Tsukishima had been keeping things clean, like for starters putting the soaked through clothes into the bath. He'd arranged all his books into a neat pile and even began on cooking a nice hot meal for the pair. After all Tsukishima knew that Ginjo would of caught a cold or something after spending so much time in that dreadful weather. So he was slaving away over the hot stove to make sure the stubborn make had something warm in his system. He knew Ginjo's favourite food was Ramen, so he was making him a healthy nutritious Ramen soup that way they'd both win. He would get his favourite meal and Tsukishima would be happier in knowing he was eating a little healthier. It was just unlucky he hadn't picked up on it sooner. With him in a completely different room it was hard to hear other things that were going on, especially when he was cooking so he was making a lot of his own noises.

He hadn't picked up on the laboured breathing in the other room were Ginjo lied. The lean male in question was sprawled across a lavish double bed; the sheets were lined with satin, the darkest of reds gleamed in the dimly lit room. Ginjo was not to well to begin with the past week but he made nothing of it assuming it would just go away. It was one thing he did a lot, waved things off like it was nothing… as if it would just disappear on its own without any help. Of course it was stupid, something Ginjo was reprimanded on as per usual, but old habits die hard.

Sweat dripped down him making the sheets damp with his bodily fluids, his breathing erratic and unstable. Being out in the terrible weather had cause his condition to worsen, taking a turn for the worst. He was out cold, his body making him rest in hopes to help fight against the illness, but sometimes things would be too late. It was too much for his body to fight off. If he had only listened he wouldn't be in this situation now, but sometimes a mas pride can be his downfall. This was one of those cases, if Ginjo hadn't of been so stubborn things might of gone differently.

But there lied the body of Kugo Ginjo, the colour slowly fading from his face… his body. His immune system was shot to pieces, all the unhealthy food… not taking care of himself as he should have and then trying to fight against an illness. For his body it was too much, it caved. The limit had been reached and now there was a dead body in their apartment… Tsukishima's home.

He was busy finishing off the food, not even noticing what had gone on under his nose. By now the food was cooked and served; he was taking it through to Ginjo in hopes to make him feel better… not knowing it was too late. Those steps he took towards the bedroom, the creaky floorboards crying underneath the weight. The opening of the door hearing it brush against the carpet. Those were the sounds he'd never forget at that point he sensed something was wrong, that something wasn't quite right.

His fears caught up with him when he saw the image of Ginjo, though at first when he approached he thought he was sleeping. Resting up from a cold he'd no doubt of caught. "I told you so" the comment left his lips as he tried to rouse the man who had cared for him all those years. The man he always berated and scolded like a mother would do to their husband or child, the man who was his mentor, who had trained him from a young age… was now gone.

Dead…


End file.
